


privacy on the door

by centaurora



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drunken Realizations, Fuzzy Feelings, M/M, Porn With Plot, post-stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurora/pseuds/centaurora
Summary: “You look pretty like that,” Lewis breaks the silence as he rolls his chair back over to the bed. Alex has his knees drawn up to his chest, glass dangling between dainty fingers.The light pink of the drink complements the bright pink of his nails, but Lewis seems more interested in the rose color of his lips.
Relationships: Lewis Buchan/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	privacy on the door

**Author's Note:**

> please take this away from me it's been in the works for three days and i have no rights 
> 
> it's set during and after that weird 4-minute stream they did while drunk a couple nights ago on lewis' twitch
> 
> title from my type by saweetie bc ofc 
> 
> i love this fic tbh

Stumbling into Lewis’ bedroom at half one in the morning to go live was probably not one of their brightest ideas. 

At the time, two gin lemonades deep, it seemed fantastic. Alex’s hands grip his wine glass like it’s a lifeline and Lewis snags it from him before he breaks it. 

Suddenly free of his burden, Alex flops on Lewis’ bed. Lewis wrinkles his nose at Alex’s shoes being on his bed, but he doesn’t say anything. They’re both too far gone to care about anything like that. 

Lewis fumbles with the setup for a moment longer before getting the broadcast working. Alex lazily looks over at the monitors and blows Lewis a kiss. 

He doesn’t think Lewis sees it, but he kinda hopes the viewers do. He finds that Lewis’ bed is actually really comfortable and if it weren’t for Lewis continuing to talk to him, he’d probably doze off right then and there. 

Lewis seems to be looking at him instead of the stream and it gives him a jolt of warmth that shoots to his groin. Alex shakes his head slightly and decides maybe the gin lemonade is hitting a bit harder than usual. 

Lewis keeps staring and Alex wonders if he’s noticed how his nails contrast with his dark trousers. He can’t stop looking at his nails - they make him feel content in a way he’s never noticed before. 

Lewis is apparently more interested in the bruise on Alex’s wrist and he brushes a gentle thumb over the yellowing skin. Alex has to repress a shiver at the contact. He can’t fuck his best mate; he _shouldn’t_ fuck his best mate. 

It takes either of them a moment to realize they’re on mute and Lewis unmutes them in the middle of Alex’s sentence. 

\--

The rest is a little hazy until the end of the broadcast. Alex distinctly remembers Lewis leaning over him and them arguing about how baby he is, but the details are fuzzy. He’s also kicked his shoes off at this point, not really sure why he had them on in the first place. 

Lewis shuts off the broadcast decisively after his fake crying jag and the look he shoots Alex is enough to make Alex almost drop his drink. 

(When did he pick it up again?)

Alex finds that staring in the depths of his glass helps him convince himself that he shouldn’t take how Lewis is looking at him seriously. 

There are people outside the door just a couple feet away and Lewis won’t stop looking at him. Alex feels warmer and warmer and yet he can’t break eye contact. 

“You look pretty like that,” Lewis breaks the silence as he rolls his chair back over to the bed. Alex has his knees drawn up to his chest, glass dangling between dainty fingers. 

The light pink of the drink complements the bright pink of his nails, but Lewis seems more interested in the rose color of his lips. 

Alex nervously takes a sip and he finds that makes it worse as Lewis’ eyes trace the way Alex swallows. Lewis makes the first move and covers Alex’s hand with his own. Alex always forgets how big Lewis is until he sees how his hand dwarfs his own entirely. 

“You want to really forget?” Lewis presses as he takes the glass from Alex’s hands. Alex mourns the sudden loss of the only thing giving him an excuse not to address the growing heat between them. 

Alex wants to speak, to say they shouldn’t do this. All protests are silenced when Lewis swings his leg between Alex’s knees. 

If Alex makes a low whining noise at the back of his throat, that’s between him and the boy towering over him. He’s never usually this needy straightaway, but something about Lewis is doing something to him. 

Alex takes in Lewis’ blush and earnest grin and he loops his arms around his neck and brings him down to him. Their lips crash together sloppily and it’s no fireworks show, but Lewis must feel how interested Alex is in the proceedings. 

It’s definitely too much tongue and not at all sexy, but Alex wants no one else in the moment. It’s been building up over weeks and weeks of casual inside jokes and public flirty tweets. It’s a steady journey up to this point and Alex drowns in it. He can’t believe he denied himself Lewis this long. 

Alex pauses long enough to tell Lewis to lock the door as Lewis moves to start mouthing at his neck. He hates the idea that Lewis would be anywhere but between his legs right now, but they do not need any interruptions. 

He knows he must already look so wrecked when Lewis pulls away and locks the door in record time. He barely has time to blink before Lewis is back on top of him and whispering how beautiful he is into his skin. 

Lewis detaching from him for that brief moment has Alex’s confidence renewed and he pushes Lewis gently back so he’s on top. 

Lewis leans back on his elbows and Alex falters ever so slightly. He doesn’t want to fuck this up; he wants Lewis to want him again. That’s a thought he files away for sober Alex to deal with. 

Alex bends down to press a kiss to Lewis’ mouth one more time as he moves his hands down to Lewis’ zipper. 

Lewis grabs his hands, eyes flitting over the nail varnish one more time. “Are you sure?”

“Don’t want anyone but you,” Alex affirms and that statement does weird things to his heart. He’s too horny to address his emotions right now and continues in unzipping Lewis’ trousers. 

As Lewis lifts up to let Alex pull his trousers down, Alex stifles a giggle at Lewis’ rainbow themed boxers. Lewis looks down to see why Alex stopped and he flushes a shade darker. 

“Not like I thought I’d get to be shagging ImAllexx,” Lewis replies, miffed. Alex’s hand wrapping around his cock is enough for Lewis to shut up. 

Alex is kneeling over a half-dressed Lewis and the flip in dynamic sends a buzz down his spine. 

He still has his stupidly expensive Gucci hoodie tied around his waist and he throws it down to the floor while settling himself more comfortably between Lewis’ legs. 

“Only you could make a thousand-pound jumper thrown on my bedroom floor sexy,” Lewis jokes. 

“What about this? Is this sexy?” Alex asks as he leans down to take Lewis in his mouth. He’s not one to brag, but he can suppress his gag reflex impressively well. 

Lewis’ tone goes from jokey and loud to sultry and soft. He tangles his fingers in the soft strands of Alex’s hair and Alex hopes he pulls. He doesn’t think Lewis is the type (at least not yet), but he likes how it feels. 

“Fuckin’ ‘ell, Alex,” Lewis’ voice feels intimate now like he’s shrugged off the persona he wears around everyone else. 

Alex pulls off with an obscene noise that has Lewis unwittingly thrusting his hips upwards and Alex has to place a hand on him to keep him down. 

Lewis’ pupils are blown wide and Alex likes feeling desirable. He doesn’t know what it is, but knowing that someone is looking at him to get off gives him a thrill like no other. 

Lewis tugs at Alex’s shirt, desperate to get it off. Alex pulls it off in one fluid motion. He leaves the lion pendant dangling around his neck and Lewis watches as the gold glints falling back against his chest. 

“Wanted to see you,” Lewis’ voice is soaked in adoration and Alex fights the urge to blush. He’s not used to someone paying so much attention to him. He gets the other person off and they sometimes return the favor and that’s how things are. 

Lewis doesn’t seem to be like that, though. He wants Alex - all of him. Before Alex has the chance to keep overthinking while situated between the legs of the incredibly fit bloke in front of him, Lewis leans up and starts kissing the sensitive part of his neck. 

If it’s possible, Alex finds himself getting harder under the attention and he feels Lewis grin into the side of his throat. Lewis nips at the skin and leans up to whisper in Alex’s ear. 

“Stop thinking. Let me take care of my baby boy.” 

Lewis uses the stunned silence from Alex to shift their positions so Alex is now in Lewis’ lap. Alex bites back a comment about how easy it is to maneuver him into new positions. 

Alex slides his hand between them again and runs his thumb over the top of the sensitive head of Lewis’ cock. He relishes in the way that Lewis’ hands at his hips tighten and he wants Lewis to manhandle him more. 

“Didn’t think I had something for painted nails until you,” Lewis admits. 

“You like them like this?” Alex asks as he twists his hand around Lewis’ length, hot pink nails against flushed red skin. 

Lewis lets his head fall back and mutters that he’s already close. Alex wants to tease him for his lack of endurance, but he can’t say anything. He feels like he’s been on the edge since Lewis climbed onto the bed with him. 

“Let me,” Lewis starts as he goes to unbutton Alex’s trousers. Alex shoves his hands away and insists Lewis has priority. Lewis looks like he might complain at the thought, but Alex takes him in his mouth again. 

“You’re going to kill me, baby boy,” Lewis repeats the pet name that turns Alex into mush and he redoubles his efforts. Lewis’ rain of praise is enough to ignore the growing ache in his jaw. 

“I’m - “ Lewis says in a warning tone. Alex doesn’t think twice and swallows. He grimaces slightly at the taste, but he doesn’t regret it. He swipes at his mouth and barely has a chance to breathe before Lewis pushes him against the pillows and kisses him. 

They don’t come up for some time, hands roaming up and down bare chests. It’s more practiced this time as they grow more accustomed to being together. 

Alex is still painfully hard, but he doesn’t want to interrupt the mood. Their frantic kissing has slowed into Lewis idly kissing down Alex’s chest. Each kiss feels like his skin is getting set alight and he fists the duvet material at his sides. 

He knows that Lewis is teasing him and he wants to make a fuss, saying he didn’t do that to Lewis. At the same time, he wants nothing more than to be under Lewis for the next five hours. He wants this moment to stretch into forever - just the two of them hiding out in Lewis’ bedroom during a party. 

He likes this side of Lewis - quiet and not trying to prove anything to anyone. He thinks if Lewis finally gets his hands on him, he can’t promise he won’t cum immediately. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Lewis punctuates the statement with a featherlight brush across Alex’s nipple. 

“You’re gorgeous, darling,” Lewis continues and Alex squirms under the attention. He feels too exposed to Lewis’ gaze as he sweeps his dark eyes down Alex’s torso. 

“Bet you couldn’t guess how many times I’ve thought of this,” Lewis huffs out a self-deprecating laugh at that. Alex suddenly wants to kiss that tone out of his voice. 

“Then stop thinking and _do_.” 

“Knew you’d be an impatient brat in bed, too,” Lewis’ hand encircles Alex’s thigh and he squeezes, none too gently. Alex revels in the attention; provoking Lewis seems to be working in his favor. 

Lewis finally, _finally_ grabs at Alex’s waistband and pulls off his trousers. Alex nearly begs Lewis to touch, but he’s not been reduced to that point yet. 

There’s a gleam in Lewis’ eyes that Alex can’t decipher and it clicks when Lewis tells him to get himself off. 

“You just want me to do all the hard work,” Alex pouts even as he does what Lewis says. He doesn’t know how Lewis knows he likes to be told what to do. 

“Guess I won’t touch you then, if you’re going to complain,” Lewis is all easy grins and soft touches, but Alex can tell he means it. 

It goes back and forth like this, barbs exchanged in the low light of Lewis’ bedroom. It’s the same banter they’re used to now charged with something unfamiliar. 

Alex strokes himself in all the ways he likes, trying to stave off the oncoming release. He doesn’t want to cum all over himself in front of Lewis; he’s not that desperate. 

Meeting Lewis’ eyes as he traces a finger along a vein proves to be a mistake. If Lewis doesn’t stop looking at him like that, he might be in for a world of trouble. 

“Bet you’re close,” Lewis states this like a fact as he rocks up on his knees in front of Alex. It just reminds Alex how tall Lewis really is. 

“Mmm,” Alex makes a noncommittal noise in response not willing to give up the game yet. Just a few more movements and he’s going to spill into his hand. 

“Go on then,” Lewis whispers like they’re the only two in the world. 

Alex bites his lip, digging sharp canine teeth in his bottom lip. The pinprick of pain balances out with the rush of pleasure coursing through his veins. 

Lewis is immediately on him, sinking praise into the hollow of his neck. Alex glows with it, feeling wanted. 

He wants to do this again and again. _Shit_ , he wants Lewis. 

\--

Lewis rolls off the bed not minutes later to grab a rag from the adjoining bathroom. Alex is thankful everyone is wasted and not paying attention to what Lewis might be up to. 

They clean up in comfortable silence and Alex feels sated and decidedly more sober than before. Maybe post-orgasm clarity applies to sobriety, too. 

As he sits on the edge of the bed, Alex tugs his boxers back on. He debates his trousers and decides to slide on his tossed aside shirt. He’s cold again, like always. 

Lewis hasn’t said a word since he returned and Alex is worried they crossed a line they can’t uncross. As if Lewis could hear Alex’s thoughts, Lewis pulls Alex between his legs again to rest on his chest. His arms wrap around his waist and Alex thinks he could never move again and be happy. 

Lewis brushes hair from Alex’s face and presses a kiss against his temple. It’s too sweet, too kind after their little tryst and Alex melts into it. 

“Hope you know this isn’t a one time thing for me,” Lewis says more to the wall opposite his bed than to Alex. 

It’s like a rush of breath Alex was holding in floods out. He doesn’t realize he needs to hear it until Lewis says it. 

“God, Lewis, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Good thing you don’t have to do without me, huh, love?” 

“You’re gonna be the end of me.”

“Love you, too, baby boy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comment thoughts, feeling, opinions, concrit - anything! i'm here to reply and listen <3
> 
> find me at @iunawrites or my curiouscat https://curiouscat.qa/lunawrites !!


End file.
